Moon Pack
Moon Pack is a spirit pack made up of the dead wolves of free realms, unlike most spirit groups in Free Realms roleplay, Moon Pack is an actual pack, and runs in secret, keeping a watchful eye over the werewolf world using spies. The Creation of Moon Pack As a religious belief, Moon Pack has always been a trademark of wolf roleplay, and was believe in since the race's creation. It was believed that one's actions as a wolf in life determined their ranking (Omega, Hunter, Warrior, Beta, or Alpha) in Moon Pack. This concept was later mirriored when the actual guild came into existance. At the end of the First Great War, Dark Paw and Dark Pelt fell through RP battle, and their empire with them. Although Dark Paw and Dark Pelt had died, they desired to remain a part of the werewolf world, and with the new creation of guilds to Free Realms, Dark Paw and Dark Pelt decided to give a spirit pack reailty. Thus, Moon Pack was created, housing several fallen aincent wolves. When the Moon Pack guild was created, another rival spirit pack rose under the name of spirit pack, although they both were guilds of spirit wolves, they had conflicting views, and it is rumored a war broke out between the two. As of today, however, through prophecy, we know that Star Pack and Moon Pack combined under Moon Pack's guild, and the two now operate as one. About Moon Pack Moon Pack is a secretive operative pack that has actual influences over the werewolf world. Although they are rarely seen in person (it is belived they hide in houses on their main characters) many accounts of "new players" watching wolf battles and situations involving wolves have occured, giving speculation that they watch through innocent bystanders. Only one such new player has actually been identified as a moon pack wolf, when Mist Paw visited Alex Realms and The Nature Wolf regarding the foundation of the Werewolf Empire. Moon Pack operates in the favor of the wolf packs, and intervenes in dire moments for wolves, issuing prophecies and quests to the Nature Wolf and wolves of the first line that are then relayed to the community, usually forboading a coming threat, saving wolf kind. To join Moon Pack, typically a wolf claims his or her death to the few links to moon pack: the Nature Wolf or a Wolf of the First Line. These wolves, who have contact with a single Moon Pack member, then relay the message, and Moon Pack tracks and finds this member, adding them to the guild. When a wolf is added to Moon Pack, they are never seen again. Moon Pack Order Although little is known about Moon Pack, from conversations and player accounts, these positions are known. Alpha: Dark Paw, son of Lykos Beta: Dark Pelt, daughter of Lupa Officers: Mist Paw; the first nature wolf, but more exist Members (could be officers, but unknown) 1. Jeff Shadowspear 2. Oaken Pelt 3. Light Claw 4. Alejandro Oakshield